Mayataz
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 5-2 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|277 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|230 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|230 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Grass Specialization Flying Specialization Normal Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; Mayataz is a legendary--that is, it is more powerful than most other minions in the game. It, as expected from a legendary, has great stats all around the board, as well as some powerful moves such as Boulder Slam and Spore Storm. On top of that, Mayataz's natural bulk and quickness help it to move first and easily survive a hit or two. Great Energy and Attack stats allow Mayataz to fire off a relentless slew of powerful attacks and a self-heal skill to boot. But, like all minions in this game, Mayataz is not perfect. There are natually faster minions out there like Falcona or Dracolt. These types of minions will beat Mayataz down and may leave it pushed aside in favor of other legendaries, such as Domisteam or Megalatron. Mayataz is also susceptible to Electric, Fire, Ice, Demonic, Flying and Dino moves. They especially cripple Mayataz because moves of these types can be incredibly powerful, like Extinction or Balefire. Look past these drawbacks and focus on its upsides, however, and you will find a reliable and incredibly powerful minion who fits into multiple roles on your team. Whether it's buffing all allies with Steel Shield, destroying everything that doesn't have a Flying resistance with Punishing Cyclone, or taking down more than half the opposing team on a whim with Boulder Slam, Mayataz will stand out as a great balanced minion. Grass Skills These may be Mayataz's best offensive skills, boasting the relatively rare Boulder Slam. Boulder Slam deals a whopping 65-100 base points of damage to three random enemies each time you use it. It will be OHKOing everything that doesn't resist it or isn't super tank-y. The downside to this powerful move, however, is particularly bad: two turns of cooldown and 80 points of Energy consumed. Mayataz gets great Energy, though, and so this barrier shouldn't trouble you. If you like doing lots of damage really quickly (and who doesn't?), you'll love what the other skills in this tree can do. Heavy Drain hits for 45 base points of damage and self-heals 45 base points of damage too. Spore Storm hits for an insane 120 base points of damage and has 75 base points of time damage each round, for 3 rounds ; on the other hand, it has one turn of exhaustion and five turns of cooldown, so be careful when you use it. Serenity Level Three time-heals your whole team for 70 base points of damage per round for two rounds, but likewise has one turn of exhaustion, and sadly won't be reusable before the next battle. Lastly, Ferocity Level Five and Contemplation Level Five passively boost your Attack and Healing stats by 50%, correspondingly. Flying Skills Punishing Cyclone...it's so good, it's stupid. An impressive 200 base points of damage, and with it, the ability to 2HKO at worst the entire game! It also comes with no drawbacks, other than the fact that it consumes an obnoxious 125 points of Energy. Mayataz gets excellent Energy, though, so it's absolutely nothing to worry about, considering Mayataz will be able to perform the move at least twice at max level. There are other options for this skill tree, of course, but they could hardly be considered anywhere near as good as the first option. Heedless Puncture deals a staggering 180 base points of damage, but has the nasty added effect of decreasing your own Attack stat by 67%. Cloudburst deals an extremely variable 1-100 base points of damage to three random foes, but with no other inconveniences. Concentration Level Five passively upgrades critical hit chance by 25%, and Skillful Level Five passively boosts Mayataz's already titanic Energy stat by 50%. Normal Skills I don't commonly use Normal skill trees, but Steel Shield is too good to pass up. It hits all allies and boosts their armor by 23%. It can also increase all of your minions' Health stats by 25%, giving a 50% chance to do so. It lasts for two turns, so it's all-around one of the best all-allies buffing skill in the game. On the flipside, it has two turns of cooldown and depletes 110 points of Energy. Moving on to your other choices, Thrash deals 90 base points of damage with no negatives; Titan Blast Level Three deals 95 base points of damage, but comes with the cost of five turns of cooldown (note that Mayataz is the only non-Titan minion to be granted access to a titan-type move) ; Agility Level Five passively boosts your Speed stat by an amazing 50%; and Desperate Barrage deals a destructive 150 base points of damage, but recoil can end up defeating Mayataz too. Notes * Due to its resemblance to a mythological creature (namely the Mayan god Kukulkan), its size, and its ability to use Titan Blast, Mayataz may have been intended to be a Titan at some point during Min Hero's development. Category:Minions